


Enter the Darkness

by TheRedeemer1995



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinder Fall Is Plotting To Betray Salem (RWBY), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Even Entities Of Pure Darkness And Evil Can Fall In Love, F/M, For The Sake Of The Argument, Good To Be Bad, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts Canon is Confusing, Kingdom Hearts!!! Fill Me With The Power Of Darkness, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, RWBY-Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Salem Is A Means To An End For Vanitas And The Unversed, Spoilers: RWBY, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Darkness (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus Is The Intruder And Killed Lauriam's Sister (Kingdom Hearts), Villain Pairings, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: Waking up on an unknown world called Remnant, a world far, far away from Ventus, Sora, and their pathetic little friends, and was overflowing with negativity on top of that, was the best surprise Vanitas could have ever asked for. Such a magnificent world is nothing short of a veritable paradise for him and his Unversed minions. Or, at least, it would be, if it wasn't for the fact that there was another set dark monsters drawn to negativity, known to the natives as "The Creatures of Grimm," and there that there were a bunch of fools fighting on the behalf of the light who had opted to make an enemy of him and his Unversed.Those who call the world of Remnant home and those fighting in the secret war that spans across both the ages and the pages of fairy tales, whether they know it or not, had better prepare to enter the darkness with Vanitas and the Unversed...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Enter the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers, and welcome to my new RWBY-Kingdom Hearts crossover. I was playing Birth by Sleep Final Mix the other day, and it occured to me just how well Vanitas and his Unversed would THRIVE in Remnant, given that the Unversed feed on negativity, just like the Creatures of Grimm. And with Vanitas' personality, while he MIGHT agree to work with Salem, I DEFINITELY don't see him working for Ozpin, but given his powers, dark magic, the fact that he can use a Keyblade, and the fact that he has a veritable army of monsters that feed on negativity, just like the Grimm, born from his emotions at his beck and call, I think he's a viable candidate for a third player in Salem and Ozpin's war, making things miserable for them both… especially considering certain revelations that may have come to light thanks to Union X involving both Ventus and Vanitas.
> 
> All right, here's the plan for Vanitas in this story. First off, this is Vanitas' story, so while we will see lots, and lots of RWBY cast members, Vanitas is the star of the show. Furthermore, this is very much post-Kingdom Hearts III, and as such, he has retained his skills and abilities that he had from that installment in the series, as well as all of the other abilities he has displayed, including those of the Vanitas Remnant and his Data Boss fight from Re: Mind, minus abilities that involve a large number of Keyblades, as I'm pretty sure he would need to be at the Keyblade Graveyard to pull those moves off. Regardless, he is more than tough enough to go toe-to-toe with Remnant's best and greatest, Aura or not. Speaking of Aura, I do have plans for him to have it unlocked, but as far as gaining a Semblance goes, while I do have a few ideas, but I would be more than happy to hear suggestions, or even your thoughts on if he should have one at all.
> 
> Additionally, I plan on shipping what I call "Amaterasu," which is Vanitas x Cinder Fall. Hey, if people can ship Vanitas x Aqua (personally I'm more of a VenQua or a Terra x Aqua shipper, but thanks to Dark Aqua/Anti-Aqua/Darqua in Kingdom Hearts III, maybe I can get on board), then I'm pretty sure I can ship Vanitas x Cinder. Of course, that also means Vanitas will be recruiting, or perhaps more accurately, converting, Mercury, Emerald, and, when Volume Six rolls around, Neopolitan, over to his side. Anyways, that's enough on my end. Let us start the game!

__

_Chapter One_

_From Shadows And Darkness_

The first thing Vanitas saw when he opened his eyes was the one thing he hated more than he hated his idiot brothers, Sora Hikari, Roxas Seiiki, and the one whom he had once been a part of, Ventus Kunsanagi, the hopeless sap whom he had once used as his puppet to commit his crimes, before the feckless neophyte and his Dandelion pals had sealed him away within the darkest part of his heart, before dear Venty-Wenty had sealed himself away to make sure he would never be set free upon the worlds once again, only to be discovered by Xehanort and ultimately freed from his chains, once thought to be unbreakable, as the demonic abomination and Unversed factory that he was today, whose very existence and survival was now tied to his three "brothers'" existences and lives.

Light.

Groaning in both frustration and effort as he sat up, Vanitas began to take a look around at his immediate surroundings. For some strange reason, after his last confrontation with Sora and his puppet-turned-prison-turned-brother in the Keyblade Graveyard, he had wound up in the middle of a forest that seemed to be located in what looked to be some form of mountain range, one that, whether it was just from the light of the what seemed to be a setting sun or if they were actually colored that way, populated by trees that had blood-red leaves that were blowing about like rose petals in the wind. Casting his gaze upward, Vanitas realized that the moon that hung overhead was not only much closer than he'd ever seen on any world that he had ever been to, but that it almost looked like a reflection of how Ventus' and his own heart had once been: fractured with some of the fragments floating around the big hole smashed into it.

Needless to say, this world certainly did not match up with anything that he was familiar with, be it before or during his time as a member of Xehanort's Organization XIII, or even when back during the age of the Foretellers.

Vanitas scoffed at the thought of his old "master," who had discovered Ventus and was behind his creation and separation from his old puppet in the first place. If what he knew about that idiot Sora was correct, then there was a good chance that the old geezer's needlessly overcomplicated master plan had more than likly gone up in smoke, meaning that all of the suffering, pain, and torture that he had been subjected to in order to forge the _χ-blade_ had all been for nothing, wether it had been for Xehanort's plans… or his own.

Looking down at himself, Vanitas noticed that his usual attire had vanished. Instead, he was wearing a black jacket with a dark red shirt underneath, a necklace not dissimilar to the one Sora Hikari always seemed to wear, except the crown pendant was replaced by his emblem, or more accurately, the emblem of the Unversed, black leather gloves, black pants held up by a black belt, and black combat boots.

While Vanitas had to admit that he actually kinda liked his new style, part of him wondered if he could get his old one back. Oddly enough, almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Vanitas' body became consumed by a purplish black inferno for a moment. Once the fire had vanished, Vanitas found himself looking through the visor of his helmet, his black and red bodysuit restored. Curious, Vanitas thought about dispelling the bodysuit for a moment, and sure enough, his bodysuit vanished and his new "civilian" attire reappeared.

_Interesting…_ thought Vanitas as he switched between his bodysuit and normal clothes a few times before settling on his bodysuit again. _I suppose this could be useful in the event I ever need to… "play nice" with the natives… assuming they are indeed capable of playing nice. But, if they lack the capacity to do so, then that's all the better for me… more fun that way, considering the negativity overload this place seems to have,_ Vanitas concluded, his sinister smirk hidden by his mask.

Indeed, Vanitas hadn't been conscious in this place for a full hour, and he could already sense it, feel it, smell it... _taste it._ It was almost as though it was laced into oxygen and nitrogen that comprised the air he was currently breathing.

That empowering, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, succulent, delicious… _negativity._

Vanitas was pulled out of his musings by the sound of a train whistle blowing nearby. His curiosity getting the better of him once again, Vanitas made his way in the direction where it sounded like the train was coming from.

It wasn't long before Vanitas found himself standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a set of railroad tracks, and sure enough, out in the distance was unmistakably a train heading in his direction, prompting Vanitas adopt the thinking pose he had so often seen Xehanort in, with one hand behind his back and the other rubbing his chin. Or, at least, what he could reach of his chin with his helmet on.

_Hmm… someone has to be driving that train, and if I can get them to cooperate, then maybe I can figure out where the Hell I am and maybe learn more about this new world… because with the old man more than likely pushing up daisies thanks to Sora and his merry band of morons, the Guardians of Light blissfully unaware of both my survival and this world's existence, on top of all of the negativity woven into this world's atmosphere, or perhaps even its very being… I think I might just set up a permanent residence here… and begin building my empire to further my old plans..._ thought Vanitas, his sinister grin concealed by his mask.

As the train grew ever closer, Vanitas waited until the opportune moment before launching himself off the cliff, landing firmly onto the roof of the train. Spotting a nearby maintenance hatch, Vanitas quickly darted over to it and yanked it open before dropping into the darkness within.

Almost immediately, Vanitas knew that he had triggered some sort of trap, the blinking red lasers being a dead giveaway to such, followed swiftly by what looked like dark gray robotic knights with red neon lights coming to life and adopting combat poses.

One in particular shifted its arms into what looked like gatling guns and aimed them directly at Vanitas. _"INTRUDER. IDENTIFY YOURSELF,"_ the robotic guard commanded.

Vanitas scoffed at the robotic guard's command. "All right, then. Looks like we're gonna be doing this the fun way," the dark warrior said before snapping his fingers and spawning several strange, dark, and outright deadly creatures into existence.

Some of these creatures were zipping about all over the place and had a rat-like appearance. These beings were known as Floods. Other creatures were small, green, and had razor-sharp claws that looked as though they could cut through steel like a knife through hot butter. These were called Scrappers. Others looked like demonic birds of some kind, and were flying about the area as gracefully as one could imagine. They were known as Archravens. While others still seemed like massive, sentient, and very dangerous maroon and black balls that had pressure valves on their backs for some reason. They were known as Tank Topplers.

All of these strange and deadly creatures were known to others in many, many worlds beyond this one as one thing, indicated by the emblem that the Scrappers, Tank Topplers and Archravens bore: the Unversed.

Their master, Vanitas, meanwhile, held out his hand as though he were about to give an order for his Unversed minions to attack the enemies before them. Instead, however, a strange sword that almost looked like a dark and demonic key appeared in his hand in a flash of purplish black fire. 

The weapon's "teeth" and head were black with a red outline, and possessed a round, cog-like shape. The weapon's grip was red while the guard had the same coloration and cog-like shape as the key-like weapon's "teeth," while its shaft was predominantly colored in shades of grey and had a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it, while an additional two chains were wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. What appeared to be a pair of bright blue, glass eyes that seemed to have slits for pupils and a chain made of three small, bronze gears and ending in a token of some kind that resembled a gear split clean down the middle to form an "S" shape decorated with the strange sword.

This was the _Void Gear,_ the Keyblade that was tied to the heart of the purest, most potent, and lethal form of darkness that supposedly beat within Vanitas' chest.

Vanitas smirked beneath his mask as he entered his starting stance for combat, with _Void Gear_ poised over his head while his free hand was held out directly in front of him, a perfect imitation of the starting stance used by Sora's best friend and surrogate brother, Riku.

This… was going to be fun indeed.

_Elsewhere…_

In the middle of a clearing in the same forest that Vanitas had found himself in, a young woman of seventeen with shining golden eyes and long, midnight black hair wearing a black-and-white sleeveless outfit with dark purple bottoms with black boots, and a black bow atop her head sat on a rock, apparently deep in thought. Strapped to her back was her weapon, _Gambol Shroud,_ which had the ability to mecha-shift into a katana, a high caliber pistol-sickle hybrid that fired Dust rounds, and a kusarigama.

_I'm sorry, Adam…_ thought Blake Belladonna, her sadness etched very clearly onto her face. _You and I loved each other once, but… you've changed. You've become something dark and dangerous... something that scares me… and the future you envision… a future where the Faunus reign supreme over humanity... it's not the future I wanted… and it is even farther from the future my father wanted, or even the future Sirena Khan wants… your hopes have become my burden, my love... and so, I will find my own liberation._

"Blake, it's time…" said a male voice from nearby, pulling Blake out of her thoughts and causing her to turn towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be a young man around her age with short, blood red hair that had what were unmistakably bull horns poking out of it. 

Adam Taurus wore a black jacket with a white insignia that had what looked like a red rose plastered over it and a vivid blood red shirt underneath, black and red gloves, black pants held up by a black leather belt, and black boots. Attached to his hip were his weapons, _Wilt_ , which was a katana with a blood red blade, and _Blush_ , which acted not only as _Wilt_ 's scabbard, but as the firing mechanism for his weapon's rifle function, as well as a means of providing him with a speed boost when using his particularly deadly and destructive Semblance, Moon Slice.

"Okay," Blake replied with a small nod before she got up and walked over to the man she used to love so long ago… before he had started to become the angry, vengeful, bloodthirsty, and cruel monster that stood before her now.

Together, Adam and Blake broke out into a run at blistering speeds until they reached a cliff that overlooked a set of railroad tracks. In the distance, the two young warriors with two very, very different ideals could see a train heading in their direction in the distance. 

As the train drew closer to where they were standing, Blake and Adam jumped and slid down the side of the cliff, landing on top of the train just as it passed by where they were standing previously, Adam having drawn _Wilt_ in order to better anchor himself on the roof of the train.

As they made their way towards the maintenance hatch on the roof of the train, both Adam and Blake quickly noticed something off about it. Namely the fact that it looked as though someone else had already opened it and entered the train.

Adam and Blake both shot a curious look at one another before Adam decided to open the hatch before dropping into the train, with Blake following right behind him, both of them expecting an ambush or a trap.

What they found however, was something entirely different.

Pieces of destroyed Atlesian Knights littered the ground at their feet, some of which appeared as though they had been hit by what they could only assume was some kind of giant exploding bowling ball, while others appeared to have been torn apart by creatures with razor sharp claws that immediately made them both think of the Creatures of Grimm… if it wasn't for the fact that the Grimm lacked the capacity to even _attempt_ a train robbery, let alone comprehend what a train actually was.

"Adam… I think someone beat us to the punch," Blake said with uncertainty in her voice.

Adam scoffed. "More like some _thing_ …" he grumbled as he sheathed his sword. "Still, before we call the mission a wash, we should probably make sure the payload is secure."

"Right," Blake said with a small nod as she followed behind Adam through the train.

As they made their way through the train, both Adam and Blake became increasingly uneasy about the lack of resistance, or more accurately, the destroyed defenses and AKs laying about in pieces on the ground before them as they made their way through to the cargo hold, where they found the scrapped remains of what appeared to have once been some kind of spider drone or mech waiting for them.

Making his way past the wrecked war machine, Adam approached the nearby crates, all of which were adorned with an intricate white snowflake emblem and the words "Schnee Dust Company," and opened one.

"Perfect! The payload is still here!" Adam said with a satisfied smile before closing the lid again and turning to Blake. "Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" asked Blake, concern for the innocent people onboard the train evident in her voice.

Before Adam could respond however, another, different voice spoke up from nearby in the shadows. 

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about those spineless idiots… they're alive, for now… I still have so many questions for them that I need answers to, so it wouldn't be practical to dispose of them… yet."

Blake and Adam turned around towards the sound of the voice and saw someone standing there. From what they could tell, the entity was clad in some sort of organic black and red bodysuit, and his face was concealed by a black and silver helmet of some kind.

"And what's this I hear about charges? You wouldn't happen to mean... _explosive_ charges, would you?" the masked entity said before letting out a laugh that sent chills down even Adam's spine. "My, my… seems the natives truly have grown restless… good. More negativity for me and my Unversed…"

Adam and Blake gave each other an uneasy glance before turning back to the masked entity before them. Whoever this masked entity was, he was clearly giving both of the members of the White Fang a bad feeling about him.

"And I take it you're responsible for the mess back there?" Adam asked, his hand reaching ever so discreetly towards the hilt of his weapon.

The masked entity before them gave another small and malicious chuckle. "Partially," he confirmed before snapping his fingers and causing what looked like a demonic bird of some kind to appear in a puff of purplish black flame and rest on his shoulder.

"My Unversed… helped greatly," the masked entity revealed as he stroked the creature on his shoulder under its chin, as though it was his faithful pet bird, which caused the creature to coo in contentment. "You see, they are what I feel. Fledgeling emotions taken monster form, drawn to negativity like moths to the flame, feeding on it to strengthen themselves…" the masked entity explained before grabbing the creature's face and breaking its neck, causing it to vanish in the same cloud of purplish black flame from whence it came. "...and me."

Adam and Blake shifted uncomfortably where they stood. Neither of them liked the sound of that Semblance, let alone how closely these "Unversed" summons of this enigmatic individual resembled the monsters attracted to negativity that already existed in Remnant, hunting and slaughtering Faunus and humans alike… not that Adam much cared about the Grimm slaughtering the latter as much as opposed to the former.

"But, I'm rather curious… what exactly would possess you to simply blow up a train for no particular reason? Are you doing it simply for shits and giggles? Or could it be that the special snowflakes at the, ah… Schnee Dust Company pissed you off in some way?" the masked entity asked, gesturing towards the crates as he spoke, causing Adam to start growling in rage, something that the masked entity smirked at, noting that he seemed to have struck a nerve.

Finally, Blake asked the million-lien question, curiosity and worry evident in her voice as she spoke. "Who are you?"

The masked entity chuckled. "You can call me… Vanitas. I'd tell you both not to forget it, but…" the now-identified Vanitas said before he summoned a strange-looking sword that almost looked like a key in the same puff of purplish black flame that he had summoned that demonic bird in and took what was unmistakably a combat starting stance, with his free hand held out in front of him while holding his weapon directly above him. "...out of the three of us, I'm the only one who's walking out of here alive."

"I think you have that backwards!" snarled Adam before pressing a button on _Blush_ that caused _Wilt_ to fly out of its scabbard and smack Vanitas directly in the face, or the front of his helmet, with the bottom its hilt, staggering him for a moment and creating an opening for Blake to draw _Gambol Shroud_ , shift it into its katana form, and land a few solid strikes on Vanitas while Adam quickly recovered _Wilt_ on the sword's rebound before trying to strike Vanitas himself.

Only for Vanitas to vanish into thin air as _Wilt_ struck him, almost as if he were an illusion or a mirage. "What the-?" Adam started to say before a voice from behind rang out from behind

"Gotcha!" cried Vanitas as he appeared from thin air, swinging _Void Gear_ down towards Adam, who quickly deflected the cheap trick with _Wilt_ , or at least, so it seemed, until what seemed to be some sort of ice blast fired from the masked entity's weapon and knocked Adam away, parts of him actually frozen solid and thus rendering him out of commission for the time being and allowing Vanitas to focus on Blake.

"As for you, girl… why don't you show me anguish!" snarled Vanitas as he lunged at Blake, swiping at her with _Void Gear_ , only to teleport and leave an afterimage in his place every time she tried to block his attacks with _Gambol Shroud_. Needless to say, it wasn't long before Vanitas' Dark Splicer broke through her defenses and landed several solid blows on the young Faunus, sending her flying across the cargo hold.

That was when Vanitas noticed something… odd.

Some sort of purple energy field had become visible on Blake's body, and from the looks of it, not only had this energy lessened the damage _Void Gear_ should have inflicted on her, but what damage had been inflicted was regenerating in the blink of an eye. Casting a glance at Adam, who had just now broken free from the ice, Vanitas could see a similar energy field, this one a bright and bloody red.

_Well, that's different,_ Vanitas admittedly silently. _Let's see how those energy fields of theirs match up against my Dark Cannon Shotlock._

As Vanitas raised his weapon into the air, Blake, having been knocked around by Vanitas' last attack, knew that something big was coming, a fact that was made even more apparent when a shimmering orb of what appeared to be an orb of dark energy of some kind gathering near the tip of the weapon.

"Adam! We need to get out of here!" Blake called out to Adam.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's no escape... darkness awaits you both!" snarled Vanitas before he fired his Dark Cannon Shotlock, the massive blast of energy blasting both Adam and Blake clean through the exit of the train car and flying onto the next.

Vanitas couldn't help but laugh gleefully at the sight of both Blake and Adam, looking none the worse for wear, despite having been on the business of his Dark Cannon, their strange energy fields patching them right up as he made his way onto the car that Blake and Adam were on.

"Well, I have to admit, I am impressed with how much punishment the two of you and those… Auras of yours can take…" Vanitas said as he entered his starting stance again, the smirk on his face, while it was concealed by his helmet, nonetheless making both Blake and Adam growl in anger and frustration. "You know… I might actually have to try my hardest against you two… heh, the very thought of that makes me think that this might be fun! _Command Style: Last Word!"_

As soon as the words left Vanitas' mouth, a dark aura surged around him, a dead give away that whatever this "Command Style" thing was, it had somehow augmented his abilities in some way.

_Dammit! That freak is just gonna keep coming at us until we're both dead! Unless…_ Adam thought before he turned towards Blake. "Buy me some time!" he instructed his lover.

"But, Adam, he's too strong-" Blake tried to protest only for Adam to cut her off.

"Just do it!" Adam barked at Blake.

Reluctantly, Blake nodded and charged at Vanitas, who scoffed at her as she approached. "Well, nice to know that chivalry is dead here just as much as it is everywhere else," he spat before _Void Gear_ clashed with _Gambol Shroud_ in a flurry of strikes, blows, blocks and parries before Vanitas tried his Afterimage sneak attack again.

"Too slow!" said Vanitas as he struck at Blake from above and behind her, only for Blake to dodge out of the way instead of parrying the attack like Adam had, much to his frustration. 

"Urrrgh, suffer!" Vanitas snarled as he fired a stream of purplish black lightning from his open hand, only for Blake to dodge out of the way once again and mecha-shift _Gambol Shroud_ into its sickle-pistol hybrid form before going on the offensive once again, using the sickle blade of her weapon, which was attached to the black ribbon used for her weapon's kusarigama form, to parry _Void Gear_ while firing a few Dust rounds from the pistol part of _Gambol Shroud_ 's current form to deal some damage to Vanitas in between parries, strikes, blows, reversals, and reprisals.

It wasn't long, however, before Vanitas had had just about enough of the fight he currently found himself in. _"Command Style: Last Word Finisher!"_ Vanitas snarled before the dark energy that was shrouding him and _Void Gear_ seemed to intensify somehow before he entered a stance that, having been training and fighting alongside Adam Taurus for as long as she had, Blake knew meant one thing, and was probably the reason why this "Command Style" ability of his was named "Last Word."

"Enter the darkness!" snarled Vanitas as three beams of made of what looked like purplish black crystals appeared, which Vanitas then proceeded to shatter, unleashing a powerful explosion of dark energies, sending Blake flying across the train car, landing not far from where Adam was currently trying to recover, and, if the fact that the purple energy field around her seemed to shatter was any indication as she struggled to get onto her hands and knees, she didn't have much gas left in the tank.

"Well, I can't say that this hasn't been fun, but much like every heart ultimately returns to the darkness from whence it came, all good things must come to an end, much like you and your lives," Vanitas said as he held _Void Gear_ above his head, preparing to charge up another Dark Cannon.

Adam growled in frustration before he turned to Blake. "Move!" he yelled as he got in front of her, giving Blake time to scramble out of the way and onto the next train car while partially unsheathing _Wilt_ and intercepting Vanitas' Dark Cannon as it fired.

"Pathetic! What's to stop me from going after your squeeze once you're out of the way?" spat Vanitas as his Dark Cannon Shotlock continued to drill into _Wilt_.

"Only this," Adam replied as the attack ended and he sheathed a surprisingly-intact _Wilt_. What happened next, however, Vanitas wasn't expecting. The red sections on Adam's mask and uniform seemed to be glowing brightly, standing out prominently against the rest of his outfit.

As Vanitas charged forward with _Void Gear,_ ready to strike Adam down, Adam quickly drew _Wilt_ and unleashed the absorbed kinetic energy from Vanitas' Dark Cannon in a single slice attack, causing Vanitas to cry out in pain as the attack sent him flying off the train and out of sight.

"Won't be seeing that freakshow anymore," muttered Adam before he took off after Blake, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw her draw _Gambol Shroud_ , his confused expression mostly hidden by his mask.

"Goodbye," Blake said quietly before she used _Gambol Shroud_ to decouple the train car she was on from the one Adam was on, leaving him and what seemed to be half the train behind while the part of the train she was on continued onward to parts unknown to both the man she had left behind, and herself.

_Meanwhile…_

_Well… that hurt,_ thought Vanitas as he lay upon the ground, his black and red bodysuit having vanished, leaving him in his newly-acquired normal clothes once again. Reaching into his pockets, he found that he had an Elixir on him. He didn't know what that guy with the bull horns had hit him with, but Vanitas was certain that if it hadn't been for the powerful enchantments and enhancements that his suit bestowed upon him, there probably wouldn't be anything left of him to… well, whatever they did for the deceased in this world.

Pulling the cork out of the bottle, Vanitas sat his head up and took a nice, long, swig of the Elixir that was inside it before laying back down on the ground, a content smile on his face once again. He simply stayed like that for a few moments before he began to laugh, a truly joyous smile crossing his face for once.

If the natives of this world were all capable of doing feats like that bull-horned guy, on top of all the wonderful negativity that was running rampant here, then Vanitas felt like he wasn't going to like this world… he was going to _love_ it.

And once he had eliminated the squatters, this place would become his empire and personal paradise, from which he could resume his plans from ages long past, back when he had only been known as what he told Sora and Ventus he was, what he chose to be, and what he had always been since before the First Keyblade War, even if Ventus truly didn't remember, or rather, chose not to remember and had sealed those memories deep within himself, be it out of guilt and shame of his crimes or out of a laughable fear that his friends in this day and age would abandon him if they found out the truth about him and what he'd done.

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes chapter one! If you liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I'll see you all next time as Vanitas learns more about the world he's found himself in and squares off against Cinder Fall, her cohorts, and a certain dusty old crow!


End file.
